Why Did This Happen!
by KawaiiNatt
Summary: Harry and Hermione wanted to see their animagus form but when something happened Harry is now stuck in his form. Snarry fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on this site (I usually write on AsianFanFics ;P) so anyways i really wanted to write a snarry fic so here it is!

Oh and it's in year 8!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and every other characters in the HP books/movies.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Harry, let's go! We need to hurry or we'll get caught." Hermione said tugging my arm while I was trying to take a bite out of my chicken. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You're still doing that experiment?" Ron said grabbing another five chickens and putting them in his plate. I swear, he could eat everything in the world and still be hungry. I chuckled out loud at the thought but luckily I was ignored.

"Of course! I-_we_- want to know my animagus form. Why don't you come with us?" Ron gave her a face and shook his head. Ron always did that. He would say no at first but something always got to him that would make him come. As we walked away from him, I knew that in a couple of seconds he'd be rushing to our side.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" He rushed to our side and come along with us.

We got to the room of requirement, which was emptied out after it burned down in year 7. "Ron can you hold my bag?" Hermione tossed her bag to Ron without waiting for his response. "So who's going first?" We looked at each other and both shrugged.

"I think Hermione should go first." Ron said smiling at both of them.

"Okay. I guess I will." Hermione sat on the floor and crossed her legs. Nothing happened for a while but then the air around her started twirling around like a tornado and then this strange blue smoke mixed in with the air and then _'poof'_. Ron and I stood there waiting for the smoke to leave so we could see what she was. When we were finally able to see her, it was beautiful. She had long pointy ears that stood up and a puffy tail and a long, slim, muzzle. The smoke appeared again and another _poof _sound and she was back to normal.

"Wow, it's such a weird feeling." See said rolling her shoulders. "So what animal was I?" I was too amazed at what I saw to answer. "Answer me! Was I cool?" She asked excitedly.

"You were a fox. It was very beautiful." Ron said and I nodded after his words.

We stood there for a bit in silence until Hermione looked at me and gave me a little push. "Go on, it's your turn." I rolled my eyes and sat down the way she did earlier. After a couple of minutes I could feel something creeping up my back and I could feel it getting shorter and shorter. Why so short? I hope I'm not a snake. Soon after I felt the same feeling in my arms and legs. This pain started in my head and I could feel it in the back of my eyes. Then I heard the _poof_ sound and knew it was done. Did I even change?

The smoke cleared and when I looked around everything seemed bigger and I could see details of things. I looked to Hermione who looked like a giant. She had her hands to her mouth and looked shocked. I looked over to Ron and he was laughing his ass off. Why?

I sat back down and closed my eyes until the sound came. When I waited for the smoke to clear Hermione gasped. "Oh my God, Harry, you're still in your animagi form." I looked around and found a mirror. I rushed to the mirror but kept falling. These legs are hard to work with. When I got there I gasped in shock. I had little black ears and a little black tail. I was covered with fur and had big round eyes. I was a kitty! I ran back to Hermione and she came down and grabbed me in her hands. "You're so cute, but why are you in your animagus form?" I tried to shrug but with these short arms it wasn't possible. "Oh, I heard about why this happens. Apparently it's because your animagus form has not grown yet. It's that_ or _you're not a powerful wizard to get in your animagus form. But in your case I think it's the first option. You're so cu-". She was cut off by the sound of the two big doors opening.

"What are you doing in the room of requirements?" Professor McGonagall walked towards us. "Answer me honestly." She said with a straight face.

"Well we have been trying to see…what our animagus form looks like." Hermione said whispering the rest of the sentence. Mrs. McGonagall looked around and stopped at me.

"And who is that?" Hermione and Ron looked down with guilty faces. After a while professor McGonagall finally got it. "No, it can't be." I looked at her and came to pick me up. She started examining me looking at every part of me. "He's stuck, isn't he?" She asked out of the blue. Hermione and Ron nodded their heads. "We need to see Dumbledore. Let's go you two." She said keeping me in her hands.

* * *

Sorry it's so short...i will try to make it longer next time!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"So this here," Dumbledore said with amusement in his voice. "Is Harry?" Everyone nodded. Harry sat on the desk but couldn't help but want to play with Dumbledore's beard. It was very silent in the room until the door swung opened and slammed against the wall. Professor Snape walked in and behind him was the nurse, Poppy Promfrey, who looked worried.

"Ah, Severus and Poppy, good to see you." Dumbledore said slouching back in his chair and rubbing his long, white, beard.

"You called." Snape said looking around with a look of disgust. Dumbledore got out of his chair and grabbed Harry, placing him in his hands and rubbing his back, making Harry purr.

"Yes, I did." Dumbledore looked down to Harry, smiling. Snape looked irritated. "I called you because little Harry here, "He pointed to Harry. "Got stuck in his animagus form, as you can see." After saying that, Pomfrey gasped and came to grab harry.

* * *

Promfrey started scratching me and i rolled over letting her rub my tummy. Everyone was watching me but I didn't care because it felt so good. A vibration came into my throat and I let a weird meow sound that made all the girls and Dumbledore give me awe eyes. I didn't like them staring at me, I get that enough from everyone else, so I got back up on my feet and hissed at them. They finally got their eyes off me and continued with their conversation. Pomfrey was still petting me but I was still listening to the conversation.

* * *

"Why was he even doing his animagus?" Professor McGonagall asked looking from Dumbledore to Hermione. All the teachers were looking at Hermione for a response.

"Well, you see, we just wanted to see what our animagus looked like. We didn't know his animagus was going to be a baby."

"So, Mrs. Granger, why test this out if you know the consequences?" Snape asked, keeping his voice low and cool.

"Well, Harry is a strong wizard and, you know, I wouldn't expect his animagus would be a baby." Even after her response, Snape was still looking down on her but she didn't look away from him.

"I think they should be punished for doing this without any supervision of a professor." Snape said looking back at Dumbledore. Dumbledore took Harry from Poppy and this time grabbed his neck fat and left him dangling there. Harry curled in a ball feeling exposed and looked at everyone. "Harry will be stuck like this for a week. And when he does get back to his human form, there will be effects from it. He will stay in the dungeons locked up, but will be let out for classes, until he gets his human form back." Harry let out a cry and started struggling. Snape's face stayed the same but you could tell he was worrying.

"Why must he stay in _my_ dungeons?" Snape demanded.

"He must stay with you because I want you to see if you could reverse it and get him back to his body." Dumbledore said throwing Harry at Snape, which made everyone gasp and go to catch him. Snape caught him and held him out like Dumbledore did earlier but held him with the tips of his fingers and gave a disgusted look. Harry struggled in the hands of this man and let out little meow's.

"What if I make it worse?" Snape said getting his cold voice back. Dumbledore didn't look worried he just smiled.

"I trust that nothing will happen. You need to feed him little, since he now has a smaller stomach, but feed him enough for him to grow faster. And-"He got cut off by Hermione.

"Sir, it's past our curfew. I think we should get going." She said quietly and looked towards Harry with a guilty face. Dumbledore nodded and asked Professor McGonagall to bring them back to their rooms.

"So why did you call me, Albus?" Poppy asked looking between Snape and Dumbledore.

"Because I want you to check if Harry is healthy while in this form and when he _does_ turn back, I want you to also see if his human form is healthy." Poppy nodded at this then dismissed herself. After a few minutes, Dumbledore was done asking the paintings to go around and tell the other professors about Harry's mistake and that he will still be going to class. He turned around and saw Snape still standing there. "Why are you still here Severus?" He asked petting his phoenix. Snape looked at Dumbledore and then stormed out of the room, the door closing behind him.

* * *

When Snape got to his chambers, he tossed Harry on the couch, which made Harry screech, and with a spell, he turned the fire place on. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine and setting it on a table beside his chair across from the fire place. Before settling down in his chair he took off his robes and unbuttoning some buttons on his button up shirt. In the corner of his eyes, he can see two big, green, orbs and looked towards them. Harry was lying between the armrest and the cushion, basically in the crack, and was watching Snape from afar. "What do you want?" Snape asked coldly.

* * *

I watched him go to the kitchen and come back with a glass of wine. That's what I need right now. I watched as he took off his robes and unbuttoned his shirt. I never knew Snape could have a nice body like that. I shook my head at the thought and looked back to him and he looked me at me straight in the eyes. "What do you want?" He asked coldly so I stook out my tongue. I got up on my little paws and walked to the front of the couch and looked down. It looked so far down to bounce off from. If I did jump off, I'd probably hurt my leg. I looked back at Snape. "Can you help me down?" All that came out were mews but at least it got his attention. "Help me down." I mewed again but he just looked back at the fire and took a sip of his wine. Gee thanks. I rolled my eyes.

I looked around for anything to help me and stopped to look at a small pillow. I grinned at myself for thinking of such a good plan…even though anyone in his situation would probably think of it. I grabbed the small pillow that was placed properly in the corner of the couch, with my teeth and threw it down where I thought I would land.

* * *

I turned around and saw that the kitty was looking around and stopped at the cushion and then went towards the cushion taking it in his teeth. '_How can those tiny little teeth grab a pillow like that?'_ I looked back at the boy and he threw the pillow on the floor near the couch. The kitty then got closer to the edge of the couch and looked hesitant but after a while of hesitation he finally jumped down and landed on the pillow with a '_huff_' sound. _'Potter must be proud of himself'_ I chuckled to myself.

* * *

I'm going to go check the place out since i will be _staying_ here for a _week_!

* * *

Sorry for uploading the first chapter twice! I'm new to this FF site so i'm not sure how to add chapters and stuff but I will figure it out!


	3. Chapter 3

The place was big, or it might have just been the kitty's point of view. The rooms didn't look gloomy like I thought they would be, especially since were in a dungeon. I walked back to the sitting area and sat in front of the fire place not knowing I was being watched. The warmness of the fire went through my whole body making me more tired than I already was. I let out a big yawn and fell to the floor. There was too much drama today that a nap was needed. While I was half asleep, I could hear Professor Snape going back to his room and closing the door. Good thing he didn't put out the fire, I would've froze to death.

* * *

I woke up with a major head ache and noticed a scent that was roaming the room. It smelt like eggs, bacon, and another smell that smelt like sour and sweet mixed together and a bit meaty too. I walked towards the kitchen and noticed that Professor Snape was making breakfast. I mewed for his attention. He looked back annoyed, which made me smirk, and came towards me and picked me up placing me on the table. He put down a plate that contained eggs and bacon, I was right, and I was so hungry I didn't want to wait for him I ran to the plate and right when I was about to take a bite, he came over and pushed me away. "That _mine_." He said coldly, setting down a small bowl in front of him. "_This_ is yours." He didn't grin but it was obvious he liked this unfairness. I looked down to the bowl that contained canned tuna and probably gagged at the scent that went up my nose. How could cat's deal with this smell, I mean, I know that it's not their fault that their senses are stronger but still…it's gross. My stomach growled and it forced me to eat the tune but when I was about to, I heard a sound of small steps, probably a mouse, somewhere in the corner. It was gross to think that I wanted to eat this little creature but my cat side didn't listen to me and jumped off the table and hurting her paw at the same time but the cat was too hungry to care and continued its chase.

After catching the little mouse, I came back to the table but at it on the floor. I could feel eyes on me as I ate and finished the creature. I looked back up to Snape and licked my mouth telling him I was done. I guess I made him lose his appetite since he threw out his food and put his plate in the sink. He came and picked me up like the other day looking disgusted. "You have class potter and first period is in my potions class." He grinned looking at me in the eyes. "You'll need to pay attention even more today." He kept holding me as we were leaving his chambers.

* * *

Snape walked by Hermione's desk and placed me on her books. Good thing this class was only Gryffindor's. That's their new way of teaching. The Ravenclaw's are after us.

Personally, Potion class was my favorite. And not because I was good at it, but because it's the only time I can think of things other than defeating Voldie and school work. When we had to start the potion I helped Hermione…well not really helped because she's already good enough, but I watched out for her. I also looked around a bit. I ran to Neville, who looked like he was having trouble, and soon after he was finished. I continued walking around the table and was scared by a scream. I turned around and found two of the students fighting. I looked down at my paws and I felt like crying. I couldn't help with these little paws. I ran to them and mewed them to stop but when they turned towards me, they knocked over their potion and found myself stuck in green, sticky, gel that started burning my skin. I mewed in pain hoping someone would help me.

* * *

"Sir, Harry's hurt!" Hermione exclaimed walking into my office. '_What did he do this time?_' I rolled my eyes sighing. She placed Harry's mewing body my desk. He was covered with green gel and looked like he was in pain. I grabbed him and placed him in a sink near the corner. "Could you please get me a cleanser potion from the cupboards over there?" I rinsed him from the gel and when Miss Granger came back with the potion I told her to get, I dumped it all on the little kitty in the sink. "Miss Granger, I am allowing you to leave class to bring him to the infirmary and tell Mrs. Pomfrey that I will be coming by after class." She left immediately, taking Potter with her.

I finished my lunch and immediately went to the infirmary. Why does Potter need to make so much trouble for everyone, even himself? When I finally got to the infirmary, Pomfrey was giving Potter some milk from a bottle and he didn't look sick anymore. "How is he, Pomfrey?" She looked back startled at my monotone voice.

"He's fine. I took tests and he looks good so far. He definitely grew a bit from before. I think the potions someone made in class today or the Cleanser potions made him grow faster. But not fast enough to make him grow fully. Personally, I think he'll be out of this form in three or four days. But I don't know what side effects he'll get. He could get his body but he might still have the cat's attitude. Or even look like Harry but when he speaks it'll be cat. No~obody knows." She sang the last part then laughed. I rolled eyes and looked back at Potter. I was shocked because our eyes connected at that second. His, Lily's, eyes looked at me and I thought I was being sucked in them. I shook my head and remembered that this was not Lily, it was Harry, her son. After that I took my departure and went back to my chambers. "At least I'm alone in my chambers tonight." I said to myself sinking in my armchair after entering my dungeons.

I know it's going a little slow but please keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with blurry vision and noticed four figures in front of me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my paws, which I wasn't able to do before so obviously my arms grew a bit. I was finally able to see who the figures were. Hermione was on my left side of the bed looking worried, Mrs. Pomfrey was on the right side pouring a liquid in a bowl, and Dumbledore and Snape were in front of the big bed looking at me. After a couple of minutes the bowl that Pomfrey had poured the liquid in was placed on the bed in front of me.

"You need to drink up, Potter. It will help you grow." Pomfrey said smiling but there was seriousness in her voice. I looked down to the bowl, knowing that the liquid would have a weird or nasty taste to it. But after feeling the dryness of my throat, I quickly took a sip and realized it was just milk so I continued drinking. After a couple minutes I finally finished and sat down near Hermione. She gave the best scratches.

* * *

I watched as Potter finished up his milk and went to sit near Hermione. His purring was loud enough to hear from his distance. I rolled my eyes. It seems like Potter is trying to be cute with Miss Granger. Maybe he has a thing for the girl. I grinned. I could use that as blackmail. My grin turned to, what looked like, a smile. I quickly went back to my original, straight faced, face when Potter looked up at me again. There was something in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was.

* * *

I felt heat mixed with a little pain coming from my stomach. What is this? Maybe someone's putting a spell on me? I looked around and saw that Snape was smiling. Maybe he was doing this? After a while of staring at him, I turned back to Hermione to start scratching me again. When she finally started again, I fell back against her thigh.

"Harry, you're boiling!" She exclaimed. With that, Pomfrey rushed to my side and picking me up.

"Oh my, you really are. Maybe a fever? If so, you would need to stay in bed. "

"What? I don't want to stay in bed!" Mews came out instead and I struggled in her hands. "Fine," Pomfrey said sighing. "But at least take medicine. I will give you a shot before you go to eat your three meals. So get up earlier…Professor Snape could help you with that." She smiled at both of us. I looked back at Snape and he looked angry.

"Harry's going to be made fun of if he goes free today! He might as well stay." Everyone gave Hermione a questioning look. "Well, the shot only gets rid of the feelings but not the effects and right now he's burning up. So people might think he's in h-heat." She said embarrassingly, looking down at me and blushing. Everyone else looked horrified…even Snape and it was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Pomfrey picked me up and started inspecting me. I had to admit, I felt really exposed.

"Pomfrey, what are you looking for?" Dumbledore asked walking closer to us.

"Hermione said he was becoming very hot and I automatically thought it was a fever but when she said that many people will think he is in heat it got me thinking. Harry is a cat. A _Cat_!" She looked back at the others then back at me. "He must be, at the least, 6 months old."

"What about it Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked slightly amused at the situation.

"He's old enough to have his first heat." Pomfrey finished.

"But it's weird. Usually the girls are the ones in heat." Hermione said while grabbing me. "See he's still has his...thing," She pointed at my little friend. I grinned but then stopped because I'm sorry, I don't have a small penis. "Everyone was shocked.

"Maybe he just has a normal fever." Snape asked looking at me. Everyone stayed silent for a while to think about what might be happening. Everyone got out of their train of thought when they heard a mew and steps coming closer.

"Crookshanks, what are you doing here?" Crookshanks ignored Hermione and jumped on my bed. Crookshanks always looked scary but he looked even scarier now that he was bigger than me. After a while of him sitting there and everyone watching with confusion, Crookshanks attacked me. Everyone gasped, except Snape, as Crookshanks tried to get to my backside. I didn't want to have my first time with a cat! Every time he got near me I jumped away making sure he never got to my ass. I mewed for help a couple of times but when Hermione tried to grab Crookshanks, he would hiss at her or try to scratch her. Why did I have such little room to move? Crookshanks was already catching up on me and I ran and stopped right at the edge of the bed almost falling but I caught my balance. It suddenly became dark and turned to see Crookshanks basically over me. I mewed again. '_There's room between his legs. Maybe I can run through.' _When he got closer I ran through his legs, proud that my plan worked, and continued to the end of the bed. '_Shit he's still on my ass. Oh no, I'm near the end of the bed! I need to jump.' _I jumped and fell on the nearest person there. I clawed their clothes until I was high enough to be safe.

"_Why do you run from me_?" Who was that? I looked around but no one was talking then looked down to Crookshanks who was sitting on the bed. "_Do you prefer him than me_?" He asked, still looking at me. I looked at the side and I was in shock. Why did I have to jump on Snape?! I shook my head.

"No, I don't prefer men or male cats! I'm a male so obviously I prefer females!" I said but for the others it just sounded like mews.

"_Then why do you smell like you're in heat? You must be a female_." He replied with a monotone voice, similar to Snape's but slightly creepier.

"No, I'm a male! My name is Harry Potter. I'm Hermione's friend."

"_Ah, I remember you. So you really are a male_." He made a laughing sound but I don't think anyone heard. "_It's alright you can come down. I won't do anything to you_." I waited for a couple seconds until Crookchanks backed up a little and then I sat in front of him. "_You know, with you smelling like that, a lot of cats are going to go crazy for you_." He laughed again.

"How long will this last?"

"_Hmm…I don't really know for sure but the females that I know are usually in heat for around a week. But I think it depends on the cat_."

"Aw man…I'm supposed to turn back to human in two more days. Will I still be in heat when I'm a human?"

"_I don't know. I'm not human. Maybe not. You'll have to wait and see." _

I hope I don't. I sighed and buried my face in my paws.

* * *

Sorry if it's no the greatest chapter and that it took a while but i have a lot of projects to do and i'm moving soon so i don't have much time...but anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter and I might add another chapter today!


	5. Chapter 5

"So I guess we have our answer." Dumbledore said with amusement looking at the two cats. "He'll have to stay with Snape today." Snape looked up automatically.

"Why? He could stay here." Snape replied.

"Yes, he could, but if a lot of other cats come after him who's going to stop him? Pomfrey will be too busy to watch over him. And he's already staying with you for another two days so why not?" Dumbledore shrugged and picked up Harry and giggled at the protectiveness of the older cat. "Here you go." He gave Harry to Snape. "Pomfrey, could you also try to see what happened to Harry. How he can go in heat." Pomfrey nodded. "Granger, breakfast is going to be soon, you should hurry up and get ready. I'll come with you to explain to the head of the dorms." Hermione nodded and grabbed Crookshanks then left with Dumbledore.

Pomfrey grabbed me out of Snape's. "I'm going to take a shot and give him a shot to hide the smell a little. We could do a spell but a shot will last longer since it keeps running in the body. "Snape nodded and watched as Harry mewed when she stuck the needle in the back of his neck and took out some blood then put a different needle that contained a light aqua liquid in the same spot. She put him back in Snape's arms and smiled brightly at them. "Have fun, you two."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." Snape said walking out of the building.

* * *

_Great now I need to deal with other cats_. Potter shifted in my eyes making me look down to him. He was sleeping. He looked so tired and I bet he was after all this and all that running around when Granger's cat tried to rape him. A sudden pang in my heart appeared and I didn't know why so I shrugged it off_. I couldn't stop laughing in my head when he was almost cornered_. I got to the breakfast room and left Potter with his friends_. I have them first period so it didn't matter if I brought him or they did. And plus, Potter was probably happier with his friends than with me_. I Looked at Potter, who was stuffing his face and I couldn't help but chuckle. He looked ridiculous. He then looked towards me and we made eye contact. At that moment I felt something but didn't know what. I quickly looked away and ate quietly, like usual, then left early to prepare class.

* * *

I felt like someone was watching me and when I looked up, my eyes met Snape's. I got a feeling in my stomach and when he turned away the pain left. What was this? Something grabbed onto my tail with a mew. _Oh no, they came for me_. I turned around to see three cats trying to get to me. I jumped on the table, which made some people scared and the other cats jumped up stepping in people's plate.

"Harry, why can they smell you? Didn't Pomfrey give you a shot?" Hermione said grabbing onto me. I shook my head. She got up and started walking out of the room. Ron quickly took his last bite and caught up to us.

"Blimey Harry, you attract a lot of cats. _Male_ cats. That sucks." I mewed in agreement to Ron's words.

We got to class ten minutes earlier and sat there quietly. I felt the pain in my stomach again and heard scratching at the door. Damn those cats are persistent. But what I hated more than those cats was the feeling I was getting every time I see Professor Snape. "Why must you be here earlier than usual?"

"Well somehow Harry's smell got stronger than the shot could cover and now cats are after him. That explains the scratching at the door."

"So you're making my class more annoying than it should?" He said with his deep voice.

"Well at least we don't make it boring." I replied.

* * *

"_Well at least we don't make it boring_." A familiar voice sounded in my head.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything sir. Nobody did. The only one making sounds is Harry." Granger replied. How is no one saying anything when I clearly heard it like it was in this room?

"But someone was talking just now."

"_No one said anything, geez. You're just going crazy."_

"There it is again!"

"Sir we didn't hear anything but mews."

"_Hermione, you didn't hear anything because no one said anything! He's just crazy." _

"I'm not crazy! And the voice sounds a lot like Po-"How can it be him? He's a cat!

"_Yes you are!"_

"Potter, are you trying to get a detention by calling me crazy?"

"_No, I'm n-…Wait! You can hear me_?"

"Of course I can, but I seem to be the only one. Granger and Weasley can't hear you."

"Professor, you can hear Harry?"

"Yes, he can clearly talk to me but why can't you hear him?" Everyone shrugged and it was complete silence. "Granger, could you please go get Professor McGonagall."

A couple minutes of waiting and Professor McGonagall walked in with Miss Granger behind her. "You called?"

"Ah yes, well I need you to replace me for this period. I need to have a chat with Dumbledore."

"So what is this about, Severus?" Dumbledore asked brushing his beard with his hands.

"I can hear him, Albus. We can talk to each other." I said placing Potter on the desk. Potter just nodded at my words.

"We actually can Dumbledore!" Harry mewed but I could hear him.

"I hear nothing." Dumbledore said, hiding his smile.

"Well I can and it's not normal. It's far from it." I tried to keep my usual tone but it slipped a little.

"Hmm..." Dumbledore thought for a little while. "Maybe Minerva or Poppy can check what's wrong because I agree that it is not normal." Finally he agrees with something I say! "We'll check him tomorrow so bring him back to your classes and keep watch on him." I grabbed Potter and stormed out of the room and got back to my classes.

* * *

Kind of slow i know (said this last time) but please continue reading and review!


End file.
